Members of the Oral Medicine Team provide pretransplant evaluations with appropriate prophylactic interventions. They provide care for hospitalized patients with dental problems. They perform repeat evaluations prior to departure from Seattle and make appropriate recommendations for continued oral care. Oral pathobiology studies include an evaluation of changes in mouth flora and the impact of these changes on the clinical course. Oral hygiene protocols will be evaluated as will the benefits of topical oral antiseptic agents. The studies of the oral changes associated with chronic GVHD will be continued including the study of topical steroid application.